The present invention relates to a system for teaching writing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic learning device with a graphic user interface for interactive writing.
A first step and fundamental part of mastering the art of handwriting is the learning and forming of language symbols. Conventional methods for teaching the handwriting of language symbols are typical based upon repeatedly exposing a student to the predictable, distinctive, and constant features comprising each language symbol. Emphasis usually is placed upon identifying the shape and direction of construction of the strokes forming each language symbol.
Language symbol templates play an important role in the process of learning handwriting. The templates serve as representative examples of the language symbols of interest and may include specific information regarding the nature, direction and order of the strokes that must be made to produce the language symbol. By repeatedly attempting to reproduce the language symbol represented by the template either by tracing the template or by producing a freehand rendering of the template, learning to handwrite the language symbol is achieved.
Due to the repetitive nature in the process of learning handwriting and to the continual need for the student to receive constructive feedback and encouragement, significant time demands are be placed on the instructor interacting with the student. Further, to maintain the student's interest until the handwriting of the language symbols has been mastered, the interaction should be varied in scope and presentation and include amusement and entertainment aspects.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an interactive, finger or stylus based, electronic learning device that allows a child to learn to write language symbols by tracing with a finger or stylus language symbols produced by the writing device and that additionally may provide for a child's amusement an interactive drawing experience.